Vol.4 Kamui Katsuragi "Saikou no Trigger"/ Emi Sendou "Egao ni Eru"
Vol.4 Kamui Katsuragi "Saikou no Trigger"/ Emi Sendou "Egao ni Eru" (Vol.4　葛木カムイ／先導エミ「最高のトリガー!!/笑顔にエール」) is the fourth album of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit: Character Songs to be released along with Vol.3 Misaki Tokura "EMOTION BIND!". Tracklist *1.最高のトリガー!! (Saikou no Trigger) *2.笑顔にエール (Egao ni Eru) *3.最高のトリガー!! (Saikou no Trigger) (Off Vocal) *4.笑顔にエール (Egao ni Eru) (Off Vocal) *5.ミニドラマ(4) (Mini Drama Part 4) Video Lyrics Saikou no Trigger Kanji = 勝つ!勝つ!ゼッタイ負けねぇ! (Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight!) 最!強!俺様最強! (Fight! Fight! Let's Vanguard Fight!) 勝って勝って勝ちまくってやるんだ 勝って当たり前だって俺様最強ファイター 負けて落ち込んじゃ繰り返しだって 「前進前例」進んで行くんだ　今日もファイト 女神がみてるステージで勝利をプレゼント! 俺様ライド!フィニッシュ・ホールド! (俺様ライド!フィニッシュ・ホールド!) ただのセリフなんかじゃねぇ! 『強い』ってイメージが強くなる最高のトリガー! (勝つためのイメージさ!) 勝つ!勝つ!ゼッタイ負けねぇ! (Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight!) 最!強!俺様最強! (Fight! Fight! Let's Vanguard Fight!) 勝って勝って勝ちまくった自信と 勝って当たり前だって気分、違うとしたって 負けてられないワケだってあるんだ 一緒に勝ちたい仲間もいるんだ　今日のファイト 負けられない相手にこそ勝利をしたいから 自信のない俺様にライドしたって仕方がねぇ! (弱腰じゃ、勝てないぜ!) 『強い』ってイメージが強くなる最高のトリガー! (勝つためのイメージさ!) 仲間から信じられる俺になりたいだけだぜ 慢心や自信じゃねぇ、ただ強くなるために! 俺様ライド!フィニッシュ・ホールド! 言える俺にライドだぜ! (俺様ライド!フィニッシュ・ホールド!) 『強い』ってイメージが強くなる最高のトリガー! (最強をイメージだ!) 勝つ!勝つ!ゼッタイ負けねぇ! (Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight!) 最!強!俺様最強! (Fight! Fight! Let's Vanguard Fight!) |-| Rōmaji = Katsu! Katsu! Zettai makene! (Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight) Sai! Tsuyo! Oresama saikyō! (Fight fight Let's Vanguard Fight) Katte katte kachi makutte yaru nda Katte atarimae datte oresama saikyō faitā Makete ochikonja kurikaeshi datte "Zenshin zenrei" susunde iku nda kyō mo faito Megami ga miteru sutēji de shōri o purezento! Oresama raido! Finisshu hōrudo! (Oresama raido! Finisshu hōrudo! ) Tada no serifu nanka jane! “Tsuyoi” tte imēji ga tsuyoku naru saikō no torigā! (Katsu tame no imēji sa! ) Katsu! Katsu! Zettai makene! (Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight Sai! Tsuyo! Oresama saikyō! (Fight fight Let's Vanguard Fight) Katte katte kachi makutta jishin to Katte atarimae datte kibun, chigau to shitatte Make te rarenai wake datte aru nda Issho ni kachitai nakama mo iru nda kyō no faito Make rarenai aite ni koso shōri o shitaikara Jishin no nai oresama ni raido shitatte shikata ga nē! (Yowagoshi ja, katenai ze! ) “Tsuyoi” tte imēji ga tsuyoku naru saikō no torigā! (Katsu tame no imēji sa! ) Nakama kara shinji rareru ore ni naritai dakeda ze Manshin ya jishin jane, tada tsuyoku naru tame ni! Oresama raido! Finisshu hōrudo! Ieru ore ni raidoda ze! (Oresama raido! Finisshu hōrudo! ) “Tsuyoi” tte imēji ga tsuyoku naru saikō no torigā! (Saikyō o imējida! ) Katsu! Katsu! Zettai makene! (Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight!) Sai! Tsuyo! Oresama saikyō! (Fight! Fight! Let's Vanguard Fight!) Egao ni Eru Kanji = いつでも下を向いていた その瞳(め)がいまみているのは とっても遠い場所だよね そこまで行きたいんだよね! 一人ぼっちだった背中が 追いかけたくなる背中に そう、みんなと一緒に! 楽しそうに笑ったり　悔しそうに悩んだり 一生懸命に走り出してくれたんだ! たった一枚のカードの　向こうに光った未来に 「ありがとう」って笑顔で言ってから、 追いかけよう! ときどき落ち込んでるけど 心配、もうしてないんだ だけどね、ちゃんと早く寝て 早起き忘れちゃだめだよ! あんまり前ばっかみてたら ほらまた転んじゃうんだから! まだ、私がいなくちゃ! 楽しそうなときだって 悔しそうなときだって 友達のみんながね、いつもそばにいてくれる! 見守るみたいな「優しさ」 ずっと追いかけている「目標」 ガムシャラな「元気さ」にほんとうにありがと! それでもね、ひとつだけ約束してね 「無茶したり、1人きり走ったりしない」 最高の仲間とね、私がいるよ! いつだって、いつだって　みんなと一緒! 楽しそうに笑ってる　ずっとずっとみたかった 笑顔にね、送るんだ　頑張れってエールを! すごくたくさんのカードの　数だけ光った未来へ 私もね、負けないよ! みんなでね、追いかけよう! |-| Rōmaji = Itsu demo shita o muite ita Sono me ga ima mite iru no wa Tottemo tōi bashoda yo ne Soko made ikitai nda yo ne! Hitoribotchidatta senaka ga Oikaketaku naru senaka ni Sō, min'na to issho ni! Tanoshi-sō ni warattari kuyashi-sō ni nayan dari Isshōkenmei ni hashiridashite kureta nda! Tatta ichi-mai no kādo no mukō ni hikatta mirai ni "Arigatō" tte egao de itte kara, Oikakeyou! Tokidoki ochikon derukedo Shinpai, mōshi tenai nda Dakedo ne, chanto hayaku nete Hayaoki wasurecha dameda yo! Anmari mae bakka mi tetara Hora mata koron jau ndakara! Mada, watashi ga inakucha! Tanoshi-sōna toki datte Kuyashi-sōna toki datte Tomodachi no min'na ga ne, itsumo soba ni ite kureru! Mimamoru mitai na "yasashi-sa" Zutto oikakete iru "mokuhyō" Gamushara na "genki-sa" ni hontō ni arigato! Soredemo ne, hitotsu dake yakusoku shite ne "Mucha shi tari, hitori kiri hashittari shinai" Saikō no nakama to ne, watashi ga iru yo! Itsu datte, itsu datte min'na to issho! Tanoshi-sō ni waratteru zuttozutto mitakatta Egao ni ne, okuru nda ganbare tte ēru o! Sugoku takusan no kādo no kazu dake hikatta mirai e Watashi mo ne, makenai yo! Min'nade ne, oikakeyou! Category:Song Category:Merchandise